


辣妈直播间

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 美妆博主巴基在线秀恩爱，AO配。有出现在弹幕评论里的桃包向，注意避雷哦。这个算是之前《巴基是辣妈》(辣妈梗)和《一家四口》(美妆博主和孩子梗)那两篇的脑洞延伸。独立成篇，和那两篇没啥关系。





	辣妈直播间

“嗨！好久不见，我是Bucky。”镜头晃动了几下定格在一双剔透的绿眼睛上。

【好久不见❤】

【博主皮肤状态好棒，羡慕到流泪😭】

【Bucky今天化什么妆？】

【呜呜呜呜呜呜你终于想起来你是个美妆博主了，妈妈好想你】

“万圣节要到了，今天准备直播一个恶龙妆容。”

【恶龙？听起来好酷】

【期待期待✨✨】

【哇擦！误入直播间的本新人表示博主颜值好高，粉了。】

【宝宝你看看妈妈】

【前面的，我叫你妈妈可以吗？Bucky是我男朋友😁】

【女友粉别🌊Bucky明明是我老婆】

“今天不给自己化妆，费好大精力请了一位模特。这是Steve，今天真正的主角。”

【妈呀！好帅】

【妈呀！好帅】

【妈呀！好帅】

【妈呀！好帅】

【宝宝你看看妈妈】

【妈呀！好帅】

那句“宝宝”夹在一堆好帅里实在太过显眼，Bucky想无视都做不到，忍着笑意开了个玩笑：“妈妈，宝宝在看你啊。”

【操操操笑起来太好看了】

【绿眼睛真的神了】

【天生微笑唇也神了】

【总感觉博主的笑容里闪耀着宠溺的母性光辉】

“Steve，跟大家打个招呼。”

“嗨，我是Steve，Bucky的爱人，他是我老婆。”爱人和老婆两个字咬的格外重。

【人家真正的老公生气了😏】

【Bucky被当场宣誓主权】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我批准逮捕那几位冒充人家老公老婆的诈骗犯】

【你们还笑？Bucky什么时候有老公的我怎么不知道呜呜呜呜呜我失恋了大哭】

【前面的是新人吧，Bucky刚开直播时就说过自己已经结婚了，好像还有孩子】

【？？？孩子？】

【我当外婆了？？？？】

【这个妈妈也太辣了，羡慕】

“今天的视频主要是和CE&SS合作的，他们家给我寄过好几次产品，但是前段时间去和我老公补蜜月一直没有开直播，今天就来试一下吧。”

【我酸了，我也想和Bucky度蜜月】

【博主是在秀恩爱吗？】

【CESS家的彩妆超级好用！！！】

【同意，买过他家眼影盘，特显色。】

【博主厉害了，秀恩爱于无形】

【据说CESS的两位创始人公布恋情了，是真的吗？】

【前面你是史前人类吗？那俩早就公布了，时尚圈知名甜蜜夫夫】

【只有我好奇他俩为啥补蜜月吗？】

【宝宝你看看妈妈】

“因为今天的眼妆颜色不容易脏，所以可以先上底妆。我老公皮肤比较白，用的粉底液是CE&SS最新的轻薄无痕系列，我今天选的是01号。如果你肤色比较暗，可以选03号。”

【我老公？这三个字从博主嘴巴里说出来莫名甜蜜。】

【博主是不是在秀恩爱？】

【宝宝你看看妈妈】

【我用的03号，真的很适合肤色比较暗的人，就是他家这个轻薄系列遮瑕效果不太好。】

【这个系列的味道都很好闻，特别讨Omega喜欢。】

“我老公皮肤很棒，上妆效果太好了！作为一个美妆博主，给皮肤好的人化妆心情都会十倍好。我跟你们说，他从来不长痘痘，是不是有点过分？我羡慕死了。”Bucky一边聊天一边在Steve脸上点涂粉底液，还坏心眼儿的给他画了几道猫咪胡子：“这款粉底液质地比较稀薄，所以可以用刷子推，不容易留下刷痕。如果是质地比较稠的粉底液建议用美妆蛋，推出来会比较均匀。”

【记笔记】

【记笔记】

【我是来看化妆技巧的莫名吃了一嘴狗粮？？？？】

【宝宝再看妈妈一次】

【博主是不是在秀恩爱？】

【本痘痘肌羡慕哭了，俩人皮肤状态都好棒】

“接下来是四色遮瑕盘，算是CE&SS家最火的产品之一。”

“我在手上试了一下，有一点干。刷子可以稍微蘸一些爽肤水，会比较好推。”

【CESS家最火的是包233333】

【他家的包好贵，不过也是真的美。】

【他家两位创始人超级恩爱，每次不管是公共场合还是被偷拍，都牵着手搂着腰，我实名制酸了。】

【我见过最棒的AO配除了Bucky和他老公就是CESS了！！(我是指相对比较知名的人士)】

【哈哈哈哈哈前面求生欲很强】

【宝宝你看看妈妈】

“我老公因为肤色白，所以长斑也会比较明显，不过他斑很少，就是这两年年龄大了开始长皱纹，哎呀，为什么有人长皱纹都这么好看。”

“化妆时浅色斑用和底妆相近的颜色遮一下，黑眼圈用红色遮，鼻翼发红的位置用绿色。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈这个不是斑，我看错了，是痣。老公对不起，擦一下，擦一下。”

“我老公的痣无敌性感。”Bucky弯腰讨好的亲了亲Steve的嘴唇，继续遮黑眼圈。

【好亮！我眼睛被闪瞎了。】

【引起不适，退房了】

【引起舒适，举报了】

【我确定了，博主就是来秀恩爱的。】

【。】

【宝宝不用看妈妈了，看你老公吧呜呜呜呜呜好可爱】

“再用散粉稍微定妆。这个没什么好说的，CE&SS家的星星瓶买不了吃亏买不了上当，尤其适合油皮和夏天。绝对是散粉届的良心了，我最爱的单品之一。”

【我作证，效果无敌好，我都是用来做脸部烘焙和定妆】

【我也来作证，真的超级好用，我已经用空三瓶了🙌】

【用空以后的瓶子都不舍得扔，这个星星造型太好看了】

【这个星星瓶散粉据说是有一年情人节Chris送给Sebastian的礼物。造型很别致，大概这个星星是他们的定情信物之类的……？】

【我一边吃博主狗粮还要吃评论里的狗粮😒】

【加入购物车了】

【加入购物车了】

“Steve眉毛形状很好看，所以只用稍微修一下形状就行。”Bucky柔润的手指按住Steve的额头，锋利的刀片划过眉峰。他离得太近，两人呼吸交融，Steve盯着他红润上翘的猫咪嘴唇，在他直起腰前一秒凑上去啾了一下。

【。】

【嗝🐶】

【秀秀秀秀】

【啧啧啧你们看博主老公的眼神，太他妈宠溺了👏👏👏】

【货比货得扔，这个眼神……我去和男朋友分手了，拜拜】

“接下来的眼妆，主要用的是CE&SS的2021纪念款。这个纪念款是一个眼部套装，包括眼部打底，眼线笔，睫毛膏和一个九色眼影盘。眼线笔和睫毛膏可以在购买时自选不同颜色，还挺方便的。”

【你们知道这个纪念套装是纪念什么吗？是两个创始人交往十周年纪念。来吃狗粮🐶】

【听前面的说法这俩创始人也太喜欢夹带私货了，批判，必须狠狠批判】

【批判＋1】

【CESS超甜，有人想入坑吗😭】

“这次的眼妆以银色和金色为主。”

“先做好眼部打底。接下来画眼影，眼影的底色用九色眼影盘里的Thomas色。这个颜色是比较浅的银灰色，显色度很棒，颜色干净，大面积用也不会显脏。眼影铺满眼窝，但不要超过眼窝。”

“然后用Curtis色，这个颜色和Thomas色绝配，是比较深沉的暗银色，带一点黑色闪粉。这个颜色主要加深眼角和眼尾。”

“画眼影最重要的是晕染，衔接太生硬的话真的不好看。”

“最后用左上角这个Stevie色点在眼皮中间。这个暗金色真的无敌好看，我在手上试一下。能看到吗？”Bucky把手凑到镜头前。

【手好漂亮，舔】

【手漂亮颜色也漂亮】

【这个眼影盘太美了，Stevie色和Buckie色很配】

【哈哈哈哈哈好巧，刚好是Steve和Bucky】

【Steve和Bucky，Stevie和Buckie都很配都很配23333】

“Steve的睫毛和眉毛都是金色，所以眼线笔也用金色会比较和谐。”

“眼尾可以稍微画长一点。”

“睫毛膏也用金色，轻轻刷一层。因为我老公睫毛很浓密所以不用再加假睫毛，你们化妆时视自己的情况而定。”

【博主每句话都要夸一夸自己老公】

【皮肤眉毛睫毛，连痣都要夸】

【现在的A不得了，睫毛比本O还长，酸了】

“高光部分除了颧骨鼻尖，重点是眉骨。眉骨要涂亮一点，让眼窝更幽深，虽然Steve眼窝已经很幽深了，但高光还是必不可少。”

“鼻梁阴影不要太突兀，要用晕染刷把它刷开。我最喜欢的就是我老公的鼻子，这个驼峰太好看了。”

【别说了，我已经撑了】

【博主是个老公吹】

【你醒醒，你老公哪里都好看啊】

【你醒醒，你也哪里都好看啊】

“最后是今天的重头戏，鳞片。既然是万圣节派对的恶龙妆，还是要有一点角色扮演的元素吧。”

“我买的鳞片有三个型号三个颜色。鳞片的主要位置在左半边额头，一直贴到太阳穴和颧骨。”

“眉毛中部到发际线中部这条弧线用最小型号的鳞片，颜色选了透明的银灰色；眉毛中部以后用中号，是稍深的银色；脸颊部分用最大号，颜色是最深的暗银，打造出渐变的效果。”

“右半边脸不贴鳞片，只在眼角部分用银色眼线笔画出几笔花纹，再用金色点缀。”

【我的妈！！太好看了！！！】

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊帅死了😱】

【高能预警高能预警】

【我想要这双手，这张脸😭】

【帅死了，我服了，怎么能这么帅啊啊啊啊】

【你俩太配了太配了大声呐喊】

【我也想我的A有这么帅的脸给我练手】

【我也想我的O有这双手给我化妆】

【总结：前面你俩结婚吧💏】

“我老公真的很帅，我自己画出来都被闪到。”Bucky忍不住轻轻挠了挠Steve的掌心，Steve攥住他不老实的手指亲了亲，“画完了吗？”

【。】

【。】

【这个语气……画完了你想干啥？】

【画完就关直播去那个👀】

【这赶客的样子啧啧啧不得不让人想歪哦】

【宝宝，去做爱吧，妈妈准了】

“口红用的是哑光，暗红色。毕竟是恶龙，哑光暗红色能稍微压一下整体比较浮夸闪亮的妆面，增添一点威严。”

“最后是定妆，这个叫什么，什么时光之谜碎金精粹强效保湿定妆喷雾。喷一下，等它晾干。”

【博主吭吭巴巴念名字的样子好可爱😍】

【可爱＋100000】

【想偷走】

【哈哈哈哈哈前面偷走两个字刚出来就被Steve瞪了一眼，他还赶紧攥住Bucky的手。】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死，太可爱💘】

【Alpha的占有欲😣】

“耳朵我偷懒直接在网上买了鱼鳍型耳朵，直接戴上去就好。这个有点沉，因为是金属的，还加了很多小钻，虽然不显眼但是很有分量。”

【高能】

【高能预警】

【这个抬眼，太苏了，我腿软了】

【我可以】

【我被帅死了】

【这个技术，我泪了】

【太帅了吧】

【我死了】

【我死了】

【画的太棒了！想问博主，你老公扮恶龙的话你扮什么啊？】

“那我就扮公主。毕竟龙和公主嘛，童话里都是这么说的。”Bucky眨了眨绿眼睛。

“呜！妈妈骗人，妈妈明明说今年让我扮公主！”突然一声响亮的抽噎从背后传来，穿着蓝裙子的小女孩大声抗议。

观众瞬间炸了，各种调侃和哈哈哈哈哈混在一起。

Bucky的脸颊染上一层薄红，“妈妈开玩笑的，妈妈扮王子，乖乖你来扮公主。”

“我还要挽着爸爸的手。”

“好好好，宝贝儿你先出去一会儿好吗？妈妈现在在忙。”Bucky偷偷掐了一下偷笑着看热闹的Steve，把他赶去哄孩子，又对着镜头说了结束语：“今天的直播就到这里，如果有什么问题随时可以给我留言哦，我是Bucky，下次见。”

【Bucky再见】

【你们一家好幸福】

【你女儿很漂亮，你老公也无敌帅哦】

【再见💘】

【下次让你儿子也出一下镜😘】

【前面的等一下，Bucky还有个儿子？】

【本新粉去复习前面的视频了】

【已经开始想你了】

【爱你】

【❤❤❤❤】

【等你回来💛】

【等你回来💜】

【等你回来💙】

——————End————


End file.
